Bleeding out
by Aithusa308
Summary: Where pain in dreams and nightmares become reality. Every time Percy wakes up with new cuts the less time there is to save him. The Argo crew must hunt down this mysterious man who loves to cause physical pain in nightmares before he manages to kill Percy, physically and break Annabeth, mentally too. Set straight after House of Hades. Contains some spoilers. Percabeth.
1. Chapter one: Sweet dreams or not

Authors note

Hi readers!

I had a great idea of what could happen after House of Hades! its more of a fill in than a fan made version of the Blood of olympus. There is plenty of Percabeth in it and maybe a sprinkle of other cannon ships. Has a some detail of gore but not too much and this story is more of a hurt/comfort but has romantic stuff too. Not all fluff though! it would be what you would expect from the books but slightly darker. Plot already thought of and be sure for regular updates. :)

enjoy!

* * *

Bleeding out

Chapter one

Percy's P.O.V

I watched the sky as it darkened from a deep red to a royal blue. The stars shone brightly in the sky which only reminded me of a good friend who sacrificed his life for me and Annabeth. I owed Bob my life, I just hope he survived.

I was sitting alone on the side of the Argo II. My legs dangled over the side as I watched the waves of the sea brush past the ship. Before we left the camp fire, Reyna, Coach Hedge and Nico took off towards my home, Camp Half-blood. They took the Athena Parthenos with them and shadow travelled away. After we all got onto the Argo II, everyone went to bed, tired of fighting monsters for a day. I alone had stayed on deck, unable to sleep after the past events that occurred.

"Percy?"

I turned around to see the source of the voice, already knowing it belonged to Annabeth. My eyes landed on her eyes, her stormy grey eyes. They always seem to capture my attention first. She was still dressed but all of her injuries had healed from our time in Tartarus.

"You still up Wise girl?" I beckoned her to sit beside me.

"Yeah, I just couldn't get to sleep so I decided to carry on my designs for Mount Olympus and then see you." She said as she settled beside me. I put an arm around her and I felt Annabeth start to snuggle into my chest.

"Missed your architecture, huh?" I teased.

She gave a smirk. "Not as much as I had missed you."

She put her hand on my chin gently and turned my head to face her. "I love you seaweed brain" she whispered, our lips only a few millimetres away. "I love you too Wise girl."

We kissed and it reminded me when we were at peace after the war against Kronos. When we broke apart, a smile grew on our faces. I took her hand and led her below deck.

I walked Annabeth to her room, hand in hand. When I reached her door I gave her another kiss.

"Goodnight Annabeth."

"You too kelp head."

I walked into my room and immediately went to heal my cuts and bruises. After eating some Ambrosia I went to change into a spare set of pyjamas left in my closet. It felt nice to be back in a normal bed and on the Argo after what happened in Tartarus. Although we were travelling to Athens and eventually defeat Gaia, a part of me felt glad and at peace. Despite the fact that we could all die and fail our quest, I'd rather spend it with my friends than choose to stay safe but alone in the ocean like I was offered.

If I had chosen to stay in the ocean, I would've never found Annabeth again, recover the eagle, become a praetor or meet the rest of the half-bloods in the prophecy. I pulled the covers over me and turned onto my side. My eyes closed and a small smile drifted across my face, hoping just for once, everything to be ok for a while...and of course it wasn't.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! i only stop where it is appropriate!

Please fave and review! thanks!


	2. Chapter two: Dream world

Yay another chapter uploaded! This one is longer and i managed to include some greek mythology in to it too! Thanks for the follows and review by Bill Cipher112! Anyways here's the chapter!

Edit:Im so sorry for not putting any spaces in this chapter! I was in a rush and didn't check it! Thank you for telling me in the reviews! I put all the spaces in the story now and I'm going to post up another chapter for you readers who told me! :D

* * *

Chapter two

Percy's P.O.V

I've had a lot of bad dreams in my life but this one was no doubt the worst.

I appeared in an empty space. I looked around and all I could see was white. Suddenly, colours, mainly of black and red came to view and blended together to create my worst nightmare. I was in Camp Half-blood, but instead of seeing campers laughing and practicing I saw them dead on the floor. Hundreds of roman campers had been cluttered among them, spears and cavalry swords in their grasp. My first thought was if Annabeth was ok. I screamed her name but got no reply. Running swiftly, I went to the big house to see if Chiron was there. Inside, the once furnished house was wrecked. The wallpaper was ripped to shreds and traces of blood was spilt everywhere. I sprinted to the cabins. I stopped dead in my tracks as a dark figure loomed over someone I recognised. He was strangling a girl with blond hair as he lifted her off the ground. He must've been at least eight or nine feet tall as her legs dangled loosely in the air.

"ANNABETH!" I bellowed at the top of my voice.

The creature spun round to look at me and gave me a toothy grin. It had its head under a dark hood and he wore a set of armour encrusted with celestial bronze under his cape. He gave me cackle before plunging a sword right through her. Annabeth's eyes bulged as she felt the pain. A single tear rolled out before her eyelids drooped and her head rolled back. He threw her body away, and it landed on the steps of Cabin 3, the Poseidon cabin.

"NO!" I could feel a big tug in my gut and hear water from the lake bubble and rise. I didn't care though. My Annabeth was gone. I ran as fast as I could to her and knelt beside her fragile body. Several cuts were placed all over her and a large gnash was on her leg. My heart felt as if it had been ripped right out of me. Tears streamed down my face. How could I have let this happen? I thought to myself.

My arms shook violently as it slid my arms around her shoulders and propped her up against my chest. My free hand went to her face and brushed away the princess curls covering her eyes, and I rested my forehead against hers. "P-please Annabeth, don t leave me. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."I said between breaths. I kissed her, praying for any kind of response, even if she had slapped me in the face I would be over the moon but she didn't. She didn't do anything. "I love you..."

I wept into her scalp; pain and misery swept over me and then malice as soon as I heard the voice of the killer speak to me.

"Sad isn't it?" his voice was filled with venom as he forced out his words of false sympathy. "She had a whole future ahead of her and it was crushed...by you."

"ME? Who was the one who just stabbed the love of my life right in front of me, the one who took her innocent life away?!"I seethed.

He started to wipe the remains of Annabeth's blood, off his sword and onto his robes. "Isn't that a little obvious? Of course it was me! I'm the only one here who's alive! No, I'm talking about her future. This little...misunderstanding could've been avoided."

"How could it be avoided, exactly?" I slowly brought Riptide out of my pockets.

"Well, I've been personally instructed by Gaia to dispose of you and your friends. She wants you all to suffer, suffer for delaying her plans and the downfall of the Olympians. You, Perseus Jackson and that child of Athena will suffer most. "He pointed to Annabeth who lay still on the ground.

And before I could uncap Riptide, the sword within the monsters grip transformed into a magnificent bow. It shone with brilliance and seemed like the weapon of a God.

Bad move, I thought in my head. A bow was for long distance attacks, he should've stuck with the sword. He strung a golden arrow on to the bow, aiming right for my heart. His bony claws left the string and the arrow shot forwards. I dodged it with ease, wondering how much sense this dude had, turns out a lot. The arrow bended back around and aimed for me again. I managed to swerve away in time not to get shot in the chest. However, what the arrow did cut was my right arm. It sliced through the flesh and I screamed in agony. Collapsing to the floor, I examined the wound. The arrow had only skimmed my skin yet it felt as painful as someone slowly drawing their dagger deeply across my skin and then twisting the dagger repeatedly.

"Neat isn't it? I knew it was worth while stealing it."

He shot another arrow, this time tearing the side of my shirt and the side of my stomach. I doubled over in pain, clutching my side.

"Oh boy this is going to be fun!" Luckily, before he could aim for my head, the ground started to shake. Everything around me trembled. The wind started to pick up, carrying dead leaves around, tossing them in different directions. I looked up to see storm clouds closing in but then a calm, soothing voice rung clearly in my ears.

"Seaweed Brain, get up."I glanced at my surroundings. Everything was merging, blending in to one and then the whole world suddenly went black.

* * *

Please review! thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Reality or dream?

Hi again! Thanks for your reviews they really make my day!

* * *

Chapter three

Annabeth's P.O.V

I woke up this morning to find that no one was awake. I decided to draw up some more plans for Olympus and then get dressed. After some breakfast I was bored and went to visit Seaweed Brain and wake him up just to be annoying.

I tiptoed down the hallway, careful not to wake the others and quietly opened the door to Percy's room. Inside, I saw the same old trouble maker I've known for years asleep. But something was different this time, he was in pain.

I walked up to his bedside to see his forehead covered in beads of sweat. He jerked his head from side to side, his mind probably plagued by nightmares and prophecies. I stroked Percy's hair with my hands in a soothing manner. I was relieved when he visibly relaxed a little but then he muttered my name several times and then something like I love you.

"Seaweed Brain, get up." I said.

All of a sudden, Percy jolted in pain. He tensed up and a silent tear ran down his cheek. Heartbroken to see him this way, I brushed the tear away before bending down to kiss him. I saw his eyes shoot open, realise it was me, then relax and closed his eyes.

I pulled away, and then said," Bad dreams?"

He looked stunned for a moment and then scared. Percy then resumed a calm demeanour and gave a drunken smile. "What gave it away?"

I chuckled before asking, "What was it about?"

Immediately, Percy closed up like a clam and avoided eye contact. He clearly didn't want to talk about it and so I respected him for it. It's hard and scary being a demigod. You don't know if those dreams are made up or if they are trying to tell you the future. Knowledge isn't everything, and I learnt that the hard way.

I placed by hand on his. "It's ok Percy, I won't ask again unless you want to tell me." Ok, I lied. I wanted to know. He muttered my name, cried in agony then a tear rolled down his cheek. It's hard not wanting to find out after listing all those things that seemed suspicious. A few meters away I heard some rustling and the opening of doors.

"C'mon Percy, get up. I think I hear the others waking." I kissed him on the cheek before smiling. I then left his room, thinking of everything I just saw.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

I watched Annabeth walk out of the room, and then got up myself to get to the bathroom._ How much had she actually seen?_ I thought.

Something was irritating me, something on my arm as I paced over to the sink. I looked up and saw that Annabeth was right. My face was hot and sweaty which indicated I had a nightmare and my hair was stuck up in different directions. But then something caught my attention. A small stinging sensation started to burn on my arm. I looked down to see a long, thin cut scraped across my skin. Does this ever happen to you when you don't notice a cut it doesn't hurt but when you do it hurts like hell? Is it just me? Well when I saw the cut it started to literally hurt like hell. Panic over took me as I lifted up my shirt to see another one on the side of my stomach.

Oh gods, I thought. Part of me was thinking to tell Annabeth, but that would scare the wits out of her. I bent down to fill the sink with some water and splashed the cool liquid on my wounds. I expected it to heal but it didn't. That's weird. Next I went to the side cabinet to have a look for some Ambrosia I may have left yesterday. I didn't find any so instead wrapped up my wounds with a bandage. After throwing on a new pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket, I walked out of my room slamming the door behind me.

* * *

Ooh his nightmares came reality! Will Percy tell Annabeth? Review to find out!


	4. Chapter 4: The attack

**Just posting another chapter and also needing to tell my fellow readers that my updates may be later at night now on weekdays(like after 5pm?) because of school. I will still post up new chapters regularly maybe every Sunday? So on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter four

Percy's P.O.V

I got to the mess hall to see everyone else nearly finishing their breakfast. Did I really take that long? I took a seat next to Annabeth and we intertwined our fingers together. "You finally woke up Sleeping Beauty?" Leo joked. We laughed and I got some food. Once everyone had finished (including me) we went above deck and had a group talk.

"So," said Jason as we all gathered into a circle." As you know Gaia is now more furious with us than ever. We've made it this far which isn't part of her plan and now she intends to sacrifice one boy and one girl from our group and spill their blood so that she can wake."

People gave each other uneasy looks thinking that it would be them. It probably was me and Annabeth but still it could be anyone of us. Annabeth decided to step forward and speak her mind.

"We need to put up more ship defences if we're going to try and survive the journey to Greece. Leo, could you ask Festus where our weakest defences are?"

"Sure." Leo said as he ran up to the bronze dragon hull and started to ask him questions.

"Frank, Hazel could you help Leo pleases? He might need some assistance with fixing things."

They nodded and sprinted after Leo. Then Annabeth turned to Jason and Piper and asked them to fly up to the mast and look out on patrol. They both smiled, happy to spend some time with each other and flew to their assigned places. I turned to Annabeth and gave her a smirk.

"So I guess we're on patrol too huh?"

"I guess we are Kelp head."

We laughed and decided to walk over to the side of the ship. I leaned on the mast as I said," How was camp then while I was away?"

"The usual, Clarisse still wants to beat you up, Grover missed you terribly and Chiron's got a fancy new wheelchair." She answered.

"That's great. I really do miss Camp though. I miss capture the flag, climbing the lava wall, playing pranks with the Stolls, I even miss the awesome chariot races we always used to win together!"

Annabeth smiled and placed her hand on mine. "Percy, after this war we will go back. We'll be safe and if you want we could even live in New Rome like you said! It doesn't seem so bad now with everything that's happening."

I was about to say something until I heard someone yelling from above. I looked up to see Jason and Piper yelling, "Look north! We got company!" I followed their gaze to see what must've been around a dozen dark creatures with leathery wings, fly full speed towards us, their talons drawn.

* * *

Piper's P.O.V

I was so happy when Annabeth let me and Jason take guard on the mast. She understood that I wanted sometime alone with him and her with Percy. I held on to Jason as he flew us up to the mast using the wind. Once we got there he turned to look at me and gave me a smile, the scar on his lip almost disappearing.

We started to talk about the future for us and what would happen after this war but our conversation was cut short by some unexpected visitors. Just before Jason was going to kiss me, I saw a dozen monsters, which was flying together in a group, hurtling towards the ship, their minds set on destroying us.

_ Great_, I thought._ And they just had to attack at the perfect moment!_

"Jason," I tapped him on the shoulder." Look behind you." "Hm?" he replied and did as I asked. Realization passed over him and then determination. He turned to look at the rest of the Argo crew and yelled, "Look north! We got company!"

I saw Percy and Annabeth look at us in confusion and then to the danger. They yelled something I couldn't make out to Hazel, Frank and Leo, probably because of all the blood rushing to my ears. I saw them all raise their weapons and I drew out my dagger. I winked to Jason and he knew what I was thinking. We stayed low as the creatures flew in. This gave me a quick moment to observe what mess we were getting in to.

They had a close resemblance to that of a dragon, black shining scales covering their hide and grey mottled patches covering their wings. Sharp elongated talons extended out of their palms, digging into the floorboards of the ship. I saw a few more fly in and then took my chance. I leapt off the mast and jumped in the direction of the dragon. I wouldn't have made it if Jason hadn't have given me a boost with his powers. I felt the wind gently push me upwards and I drove my dagger into one of the monsters.

I heard a deafening screech and then we both fell to the floor. With a slightly cushioned landing, I rolled off to the side. Next to me I saw the others already battling the monsters and Jason flying down. He helped me up and we resumed our places in the fight. Whilst fighting, I glanced over my shoulders to see everyone battling their own creature. Soon every one of them had been killed. I noted upon how Percy looked. He seemed as if he was ready to pass out, despite the fact he killed most of them. I was about to walk up to ask him if he was ok until suddenly a monster materialized out of nowhere. It seemed bigger than the rest and its wings were covered with vermillion spots instead.

Immediately, the creature lashed out with its talons. It was so fast that the next thing I saw and heard was someone shouting in pain and Percy clutching his chest.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. She stood herself between him and the monster. "Stay away from him!" she held her drakon claw in a defensive position.

It started to circle them both, completely ignoring the rest of us. Leo came up from behind it and attempted to burn the thing. Without needing to even look at him, the dragon slashed its tail at Leo and he flew three meters across the ship. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. Hazel ran up to him and checked if he was injured.

I didn't know what to do. It was as if it had eyes at the back of its head. But then it seemed like I didn't need to. The dragon struck again, but at Annabeth. She threw her weapon right at the monsters heart. It gave an agonizing roar before collapsing on the ship. We all ran up to Percy whilst Hazel and Frank tend to Leo.

"Percy? Percy!" Annabeth yelled his name over and over again. Tears started to appear in her eyes when he didn't respond.

"We need to take him to the med room." I suggested.

"Good idea." Jason said before helping Percy up and supporting him on one side, whilst Annabeth helped on the other. Behind us, Hazel and Frank had helped Leo up. He was conscience but he seemed dizzy from being hit against the ship floor.

When we reached the infirmary, Percy was placed on a bed and Annabeth started to examine his wounds. I can already tell that this quest was going to be like none other quest we've experienced before.

* * *

Fave and review for more updates!:)


	5. Chapter 5: The truth Seaweed Brain!

**Hey guys!**

**sorry I didn't update yesterday, internet was down so I'm posting this new chapter at school! Thanks for all your nice comments! :)**

* * *

Chapter five

Annabeth's P.O.V

Why of all people does this have to happen to Percy? It's true what he said, the best people have the rottenest luck. I started to remove his jacket, and then his T-shirt. Once it was off I gasped. The wound that was caused by the dragon attacking was horrific. Three long claw marks was formed across his chest. I told Jason to go get some cloths to mop up all the large amount of blood and some water too to heal his cuts.

Trying to force back sobs, I cautiously dabbed the cloth over the wounds. Percy winced slightly whilst I poured some water on him. I was expecting them to heal up like they usually do but I was let down. Nothing happened. I tried again but got the same result. That was strange. In the end I decided to just bandage up the gnashes instead and then feed Percy some Nectar later when he woke up.

Just before I put the covers over my Seaweed Brain, I noticed some bandages on his arm. They were covered with the colour red and I knew I didn't wrap them up. I cut open the old bandages to see another cut. Why didn't he eat some ambrosia? I pondered as I cleaned them up and re-bandaged them.

After replacing the covers on him I brought a chair beside the bed and sat on it. I stroked my hands through his soft jet black hair and caressed his check. I was worried for him. Bending over, my lips planted a kiss on his lips and I held his hand, unable to leave his side.

* * *

Hazel's P.O.V

First day back on the Argo, and already we have our first casualty. I can't believe what happened to Percy! Yes, an attack was expected but not an attack that could've already killed one of the half-bloods in the prophecy!

I was looking out in the distance, Frank next to me holding my hand. I faced him and said," Hey Frank?"

"Yeah, Hazel?"He replied.

"Do you want to go visit Percy? I think that Annabeth might need some comforting."

He nodded at me and we walked below deck. But before we did, Leo ran up to us, his head already healed with some nectar. "Hello, how are my girls?"

He put an arm around me and Frank, although had trouble with him because of his new height!

"We're visiting Percy," I said. "Want to come?"

"Sure why not? Just let me tell Festus to be on look out. I'll catch you guys up!" he sped over to the bronze dragon and started to converse with it.

We continued down below deck and finally reached the infirmary. We opened the door and saw Percy laying on the bed, limp and lifeless, his usually tan skin growing paler by the minute. Annabeth was beside him, her eyes puffy from crying as she held his calloused hand in her small ones.

She turned her head to see who came in and when Annabeth saw us she gave me a small smile. We walked up to them, and I gave Annabeth a reassuring rub on the shoulder.

"You shouldn't worry Annabeth, its Percy we're talking about." I said.

All of a sudden, Leo, Piper and Jason walked or rather, stumbled into the room. They gave an embarrassing grin, paced to the edge of the bed and looked down at their dying friend.

"He's going to be fine, Annabeth." Piper said.

"Yeah, and you two will be annoying each other in no time!" Leo piped in.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad I have such great friends." She replied.

"We just need him to wake up and drink some Nectar." Frank said simply.

Suddenly, a swift movement caught the attention of everyone in the room. Percy swung his head to the side and his grip tightened on Annabeth's hand. His body tensed too and his facial expression turned pained and distressed.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth exclaimed. She sat up on her chair and stroked Percy's hair soothingly, in attempt to calm him.

"All I can see is that he's having a nightmare. The future no doubt." Jason answered.

Annabeth, unsure of what to do, put her palm on Percy's chest to find that his heart rate was increasing fast. "His heart is beating like crazy!"

"Whoa," Leo shouted. We all looked at him as if he was crazy. "Did you guys see that cut on his arm that just appeared!?"

"Wait-what?" Annabeth murmured. She looked to the arm she was holding to see a good sized cut there. "I swear that wasn't there before."

"Well it can't have just appeared!"I said.

"I'm telling the truth. I turned my head to look at Percy when that cut just appeared. He even flinched." Leo gestured to the cut which was now bleeding.

"Oh gods..." Annabeth sighed. She wrapped a bandage around it to stop the blood from leaking out anymore.

Frank raised his eyebrow. "From what I can see, I think that Leo is telling the truth. I didn't see that before and it just started to bleed now."

"At least someone believes me!"Leo said.

"I think we might need to Iris message Chiron after we ask Percy what is happening to him." Piper suggested.

Annabeth leaned down and shook Percy's shoulders. He shot up from his nightmare, sweating and breathing hard. He jumped when he saw all our gazes looking at him.

"Um...why am I in the Infirmary?"

Annabeth suddenly tackled him in a hug, probably happy to see him alive. When she remembered the rest of us was there she awkwardly released him and said, "Percy what have you been dreaming about?"

"What do you mean? Why?" He asked.

"Well I'm sure you've noticed and not told me that you got cuts and bruises when you fall asleep."

"Oh yeah, that."

* * *

**Review for more chapters! Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6:Things just keep getting worse

**Hi readers!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**I wont be able to post a new chapter next Sunday or the one after that! I'm sorry about that because im going to Hong Kong on holiday! Ill post a new chapter as soon as i get back so keep on Reviewing and following, the story dosen't end yet!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Percy's P.O. V

Well that was embarrassing.

They all started at me as if I was crazy, their faces full of concern. I tried to sit up on the bed but when I moved it felt like my insides were burning. I grunted slightly and immediately Annabeth came to my side and helped me. When I finally sat up, I saw Hazel carrying over some Nectar.

"Thanks Hazel."Annabeth took the godly drink from her hands.

"Well I guess this is the third time I'm stuck in an Infirmary and you feeding me Nectar." I grinned.

Annabeth suppressed a smile before getting back to the touchy subject in hand. "Percy, I need you to tell me the truth when I ask you what's going on in your dreams."

I gave her my most innocent, confused look as if to say, '_I have no idea what you are talking about' _but she saw straight through me.

"Tell me Seaweed Brain." Her stormy grey eyes literally throwing daggers at me.

I sighed. "Fine. Last night I had a nightmare but it wasn't like any I had before. Normally they would show me the possible future or someplace important in the present but instead it showed me Camp Half-Blood in ruins."

I looked up to see their expressions. "And then what?" Jason asked.

"Well in the dream, there were lots of dead campers everywhere as well as Roman Campers too. I didn't recognise any of them. I could move in the dream so I ran to the cabins to see if anyone was alive but when I got there, a monster was there. It wore a black hood so I couldn't see his face. H-he wa-was..." I stuttered on the last line, unsure if I should tell them about Annabeth getting killed.

Piper stepped forwards. "Percy you can tell us. It's ok."

I averted my gaze from them but I knew that in the end, they would force the truth out of me. "He was strangaling...someone I know and killed them. I then had a battle with them. I somehow could draw out Riptide but when I did, he drew his too. It originally was a sword but then it transformed into a golden bow that had this sort of arua to. We fought but he was incredibly skilled with a bow. In the dream, he managed to cut the side of my stomach and my arm. When I woke up they were there in the exact same place as before. I tried splashing water on it but nothing happened."

I looked up at the others to see their reactions. Their faces were blank, even Leo's.

"Well that was unexpected..." Leo said.

"Are you sure that you got those cuts in the dream? I mean they might have been from when you guys were in-in..." Frank stumbled on the last sentence.

I looked at Annabeth. Her eyes were filled with sadness but she refused to show it. I took her hand in mine and gave her a reassuring smile. "No, I swear on Poseidon that it wasn't there before."

"I'll Iris-message Chiron later, but now you need to heal." Annabeth replied. She held up the nectar to my mouth, a swirly straw sticking out at the top. Gladly, i drank the godly drink. The sweet taste of my mom's homemade blue cookies filled my mouth, it made me feel homesick. The glass was empty in seconds but i didn't feel any different. That's odd.

Piper raised a eyebrow. "Why didn't anything happen?"

"Maybe it takes time to work?" Hazel suggested. I threw off the covers to check myself if Hazel was right. Annabeth helped me cut off the bandages. I grunted as she peeled off the blood stained cloth.

"What in Hades?" She whispered.

The claw marks on my chest hadn't healed at all, neither had the others cuts on my side and my arm. I felt exposed when the Nectar didn't work. I felt like I was vulnerable all the time and if I got hurt, cookie flavoured medicine won't help.

"Ok this is far beyond weird." Leo said.

Annabeth re-applied the bandages to my chest and pulled the covers back on me. "Change of plan, we should call Chiron now." She fished out a Drachma from her pocket and went to get a spray bottle filled with water. Jason offered to squirt the water and soon a mist was in the air.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." She chucked the coin into the mist and it vanished. "Show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood." Instantly, an image appeared of a Centaur training some demigods. He was out of wheelchair form and held a sword in his hand whist he swung it slowly to show the same manoeuvres he taught us.

"Chiron?"She asked.

He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw her. "Annabeth, you're ok! And so are the rest of you."He smiled when he trotted closer to the rainbow. "Where's Percy? Is he alright?"

Annabeth's expression darkened. "Yeah about that..."

She moved out of the way so Chiron could see me half dead on the bed. "Percy?! What happened? Was those cuts from your time in Tartarus?"

"Chiron I'm ok." I said to the image. I could see the campers in the background start to peer in the message. Their eyes widened and some gasped. In the distance I could also see a Satyr and a tree nymph talking. When they noticed the message they started to run over to us.

"Percy, Annabeth you're okay!" yelled Grover. When he finally reached us, he tried to give us a hug but nearly fell on the ground. "He heh, sorry I forgot it was an Iris message..."he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"It's good to see you too G-man."

Soon a crowd flocked by, asking us question like, _are you two ok? Who are these new demigods? How the quest going? How did you get out of Tartarus? Why are you in the Infirmary?_

There were so many questions I didn't get a chance to talk. Luckily, Chiron told them to be silent and motioned them back to their activities. Hesitantly they left.

"So my children, what appears to be the problem?"Chiron asked.

We explained everything to him, to the crazy dreams, the Bow and the fact that Nectar won't heal my wounds.

"Oh no..."He mumbled.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"I believe that the bow in Percy's dreams is a weapon that is owned by a god. Apollo's to be precise."

I noticed Annabeth's eyes widen in realisation. I couldn't tell what was going on in that brain of hers but I knew that it wasn't good news. "I should've known."

I reached my hand up to hold hers. "Known what?"

She sighed and sat next to me on the bed. "Apollo's bow is like none other. It can cause health, famine and death...in sleep. Someone must have stolen it from him and use it against us by trying to kill you, Percy in your sleep. And without you there won't be the Prophecy. You're the backbone to this quest, what holds it together."

* * *

Dun dun duun! Thanks for you lovely reviews! Lets try and get them up to 15 for the next chapter hm?** Read the notice above if you havent already its important!**


	7. Chapter 7: Its Iris Message time!

Wooo! I'm back! no more annoying mosquitoes and geckos! ahem, sorry about that just happy to be back and post a new chapter! I will post a new chapter EVERY SUNDAY again just to be clear. also...

Oh my gods how many reviews?! Thank you for all those who posted a review, faved and followed my story! A special thanks to Rock it now,CompleteFamilyAndLife12 and Abigail Mary for boosting up my reviews! this chapter is dedicated to you guys!

On with da story! some more cute Percabeth in this one!

* * *

Chapter seven

Percy's P.O.V

The news hit me like a smack on the face. My brain did a mini explosion as I registered my possible ultimate death. I looked at annabeth, to see her reaction. Pain and misery swept over her but I could tell she had a plan formulating in her head to get me out of this mess. She got up from the bed and exhaled, trying to calm herself down to look strong in front of the team. " Chiron, I need your help to search every book in the Libary about Apollos bow. Antidotes, history, myths give me everything you find. Iris message me when your done."

It was weird for Annabeth to give Chiron orders but he simply bowed and just said," I will try my hardest, child," he trotted away and was out of sight when the mist disappeared. Jason's hand was white from squirting the bottle too long. He flexed his hand and it gave a bone sickening, CRACK!

" Um guys do you mind if I could have a talk with Percy alone?" Annabeth questioned.  
Hazel and Piper nodded, understanding what she meant whilst the boys just gave us confused looks. They piled out of the room and soon it was just me Annabeth.

Her eyes lowered, head hung loosely in defeat. I could see tears forming in those grey orbs, brimming at the edge. I quickly pulled her in for a hug. She returned it and I pulled her back down on the bed. Even though she hugged me so hard that my wounds hurt, I ignored it.

When all her tears was gone and only light sniffles could be heard, she loosened her grip on me but rested her head on my shoulder. I rubbed a thumb on her back in soothing circles, trying to calm her.

" Hey Wise girl?"

"Hm?"

" it's going to be ok. We'll be alright."

We sat there like that for at least ten minutes. I couldn't feel her move anymore and I heard light breathing so I guessed she was asleep.

Suddenly I thought of my mom. What was she going think when she found out? I hadn't contacted her since...since I went missing. I must've gotten caught up in the quest so much that I forgot. I lifted my free arm that wasn't wrapped around annabeth and willed the water from the tap to burst open. A tug in my gut happened and then water filled the room. I controlled the water to create a mist and took out a drachma in my pocket. After I threw the coin in, I said," Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow ,please accept my offering. Show Sally Jackson, New York."

The mist twisted in the center and colours filled the message to create a image of a woman with brown hair tied up in a messy bun. She was washing dishes when I shouted," Mom?"  
Her head perked up and turned to face me. A smile lit her face which reminded me how how much I missed her.  
" Percy? Your ok! I was so worried when Annabeth told me you was missing. Are you hurt? Is annabeth ok? What happened in-"

"Mom! Annabeth's ok." I motioned towards the sleeping girl in my arms.  
" sorry I was rambling, being a mother."  
I told her about my time at camp Jupiter and when me and Annabeth was in Tartarus . We talked on about how each other was until we got interrupted.

" Hey percy? I got you some more Nectar so your cuts might heal." Piper suddenly walked in with a golden chalice. I froze when piper mentioned my cuts. I didnt tell my mom about it because i thought she would worry. i felt annabeth stir from her sleep so i kissed her forehead and she fell asleep again.  
Piper jumped when she noticed my mom in the room.  
" hey piper! This is my uh mom."  
She waved to the image and placed the chalice on the table. Walking away, piper waved to my mom and left the room.

I turned back to the image to see a unimpressed mom looking at me. " percy, what was piper talking about? Are you in a sickbay?"

I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand," oh the nectar? We had a little... trouble along the way. You know just the usual like dragons and stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary." I said casually.

" well make sure you look after yourself mister, and my future daughter in law!" She pointed to Annabeth.

"Mom!"

She simply laughed." I'm joking honey. Iris message me soon ok?"

"Sure, I will." I replied.  
She waved until I severed the connection by letting the water drop onto the floor.

I sighed, and rested my head on Annabeth's. I sat there for a while, trying not to fall asleep, but my eyes strained to stay open and before long, I fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review maybe? Blue virtual cookies up for grabs! :D


End file.
